Unlike Most Surprises
by Tangled4ever
Summary: "Unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise..." The boy was always springing unwanted surprises on him. How was he to know this one would be any different? But oh, how right the boy was...


**Well, it's that time of year again... End of Year 11 exams are just days away, and I figured, what better way to practice for the writing section of my English exams than by writing a one-shot based on an image from the reunion scene of one of my all-time favourite couples? ;)**

**This is the first of many Stalka fics I have planned, so if you like this then please stay tuned for more. :)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Unlike Most Surprises**

"Unlike _most_ surprises I spring on you, _this_ is one you'll _like_. I promise..."

The boy was always springing unwanted surprises on him. How was he to know this one would be any different? But _oh_, how right the boy was...

He wasn't quite sure what to expect when he stepped out of the dark, cramped tunnel. After all, there was very little Gobber wouldn't stand by him through, and yet the only '_assistance_' his closest friend had to offer was a mere '_you might want to take this one_'...

One thing was certain. The last thing he expected, as he entered the large, icy cave, was _her_...

The cave was silent, save for the loud metallic clang of his own sword as it slipped from his hand, hitting the stone floor, followed by the much softer one as he removed his helmet and held it to his side. Standing before a wall of ice, she seemed to glow like an angel, her beauty still shaking him to his core. At first, he wondered if he'd died - if this was her meeting him at the gates of Valhalla - and then he heard her speak...

"I _know_ what you're gonna say, Stoick. '_How could __**I**__ have done this?_'..." She paused for just a moment, glancing at the snow beneath her. "'_Stayed away all of these years... And why didn't I come back to you? To our son_'..."

His body was frozen in time, but his heart and mind were racing. _All this time_... All those years of pining for her, _pleading_ any god that would listen to bring her back to him, and here she was...

"Well, what _sign_ did _I_ have that you could _change_ Stoick? That _**anyone**_ on Berk could...?"

Her words barely registered as he slowly stepped towards her. That sweet voice... Only Thor could know how _badly_ he'd missed that voice. It lulled him nearer, his ears craving the sound.

"I pleaded _so many times_ to stop the fighting - to find another answer - but did _**any**_ of you listen?"

He was a Viking; the chief of Berk to be precise. His duty was to his people. It was his job to protect them. But he was also a husband. _Her husband_... Only now could he see how she felt all those years ago. He should have listened to her thoughts and feelings, as he would have for any other topic.

"I _know_ that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me..."

He was standing right in front of her. Her voice was pained now, as was his aged heart. How could she even _begin_ to think that their little boy was better off without her? That _he_ was better off without her? Couldn't she see how he'd missed her so?

"And I was _wrong_. I see that now, but- _oh_- stop being so _stoic_ Stoick! Go on, shout! Scream! _**Say**_ _something_!"

She'd managed to back herself into the ice wall, but still he stood mere inches before her. He vaguely noticed the fear in her eyes; the way she froze as he laid a hand on her cheek. His heart seemed to reach through his chest, _desperately_ screaming for her touch. He was at a loss for words, but somehow he managed to meet her request, saying the one thought that kept replaying in his mind...

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..."

His words seemed to stun her, and he clearly noticed a tear run down her face as he stroked her opposite cheek. All he could hear was the rhythmic '_I need her_' of his heart, urging him to pull her just a _fraction_ closer.

He was more than willing to comply, gently tilting her head up as he leaned in for her. Not wasting another moment, he tenderly placed his lips on hers, humming slightly at the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his veins. _Odin's ghost_, her kiss was still perfect! Her soft, sweet flavour hadn't changed, and even after all these years, she still didn't flinch as his thick red beard - which now held strands of grey - brushed against her skin. True, it wasn't as _intense_ as it was back then, but it still possessed every bit of love and passion.

As he pulled back, gazing into her forest green eyes, their son's words came to mind. _No_, he didn't like most surprises the boy threw his way, but _this_? Well, this was unlike most surprises ...

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**:D Oh my Stalka; these two are far too perfect! **_**Cannot**_** get enough of them... :) I hope you enjoyed this one-shot as much as I did, and I can't wait to see what you think...**


End file.
